Makynna and Rylee
by Joscelynn Copper
Summary: Makynna, Daughter of Hades, and Rylee, Daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, tend to get into trouble. Can they keep eachother(and themselves) alive while they're at it?
1. Chapter 1

Makynna slumped against the wall, gasping for breath.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" Rylee screeched furiously. Hands on her hips, Rylee paced back and forth.

"Every time you do that you get weaker. It's not safe." Catching her breath, Makynna replied irritably,

"It's safer than being eaten alive." Rylee glared her into silence.

"What is Austin gonna say if you don't come back with me?" Makynna glanced down at her hands, the first sign of remorse. With a heavy sigh, Rylee changed the subject.

"Where are we, anyways?" Makynna pushed herself off the wall and shrugged.

"Not sure yet. Let's go have a look, shall we?" As the daughter of Hades reached the alleyway, she abruptly recoiled in shock and turned to face Rylee.

"What?" Rylee demanded. After stammering and tripping over her words, Makynna managed to get out,

"She's not wearing a shirt." Rylee rolled her eyes.

"Good grief, Makynna. Just let it go."

"But-"

"This is 2018, Kyn. Not 1930."

"1934," Makynna muttered with a blush.

"Whatever." Rylee led the way out of the alley and realized at once where they were.

"For real?" She hissed, turning and pushing Makynna back into the alleyway.

"What?"

"Thanks to your lack of navigation skills, we're now in LOS ANGELES. New York is on THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY! We were in Maryland- ALMOST THERE- and you blew it!" Makynna crossed her arms.

"Thanks to my ability to SHADOW TRAVEL, we're alive!" She snapped.

"Not for long if we stay here!" Rylee retorted. Makynna threw her hands up in frustration.

"Fine!" She reached out and grabbed Rylee's arm. Before the girl could protest, the shadows around them enveloped the two girls.

Rylee fought the urge to panic as she felt the darkness everywhere around her, cold and empty, yet at the same time the only thing there. Makynna had vanished into the shadows and she was alone. Rylee closed her eyes tightly, as if to give the darkness a reason to exist. Fumbling around, she found Makynna and held onto her tightly. When the darkness faded, they were standing atop a familiar hill. Makynna was swaying on her feet unsteadily. Rylee wrapped an arm under her and supported her friend as they crossed the barrier on Half-Blood Hill. A horn sounded twice and Chiron appeared. When he saw Rylee supporting Makynna a brief flash of worry crossed his face before it became calm again.

"Where's Dakota?" He inquired as he trotted to meet them.

"Stayed in New Rome when we got there," Rylee said. "Makynna's an idiot. She needs help."

"No I-"

"Shut up, Makynna. You do," Rylee ordered. Makynna pulled herself away from Rylee and stumbled to Chiron. He caught her and embraced the girl tightly. She allowed him to hold her close for several long seconds. Rylee caught a brief glimpse of the Apollo cabin walking out for breakfast, then her brother was upon her.

"Rylee Mae I was so worried where have you been I thought you were dead and the fish hadn't seen you and-" Rylee cut her brother off.

"Perseus. We went on a quest. You knew this. It was not in the water. You also knew this." Percy tried to glare at her, but only succeeded in looking like a wounded seal.

"Stop. You look retarded," Annabeth said fondly as she approached.

"He is retarded," Rylee muttered as Annabeth hugged her.

"True," Annabeth whispered in her ear so Percy couldn't hear. Rylee snickered as Percy yelped,

"What happened to her?!" Rylee turned in surprise to see Makynna collapse, and Chiron caught her. He held the girl gently and caught Annabeth's eye. An unspoken message passed between them and Annabeth loped off down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Rylee paced nervously outside the infirmary, afraid to go inside. Percy and Annabeth watched her calmly until Annabeth gently said,

"It's not your fault."

"But it is I didn't stop her she travelled across the country twice in a row and now she's sick and what if- what if-" she broke off into hysterical sobs. Percy shot an alarmed look at Annabeth and stood up. Rylee shuffled to him slowly and allowed her brother to wrap his long arms around her.

"Rylee Mae Jackson, you listen to me," he murmured. "It is not your fault. Makynna was nervous and jumpy. You tried to stop her. She's just like Nico, won't listen to anyone." Rylee absorbed the words, her head laying on Percy's chest placidly. She heard Annabeth stand up and felt a brief, comforting touch on her arm before Annabeth walked into the other room. Percy released Rylee, but kept an arm around her shoulders supportingly.

"Do you want to go visit her?" Rylee nodded, lifting her chin boldly.

"Atta girl," Percy said fondly. They walked together past the doorframe and the first thing Rylee saw was Austin's face. Set with determination, Rylee could see by the tightness around his mouth and eyes that he was upset. Her heart sank so low she thought it would hit the floor. Swallowing her fear, Rylee turned her gaze to Makynna. Kayla, one of Makynna's closest friends and Austin's older sister, was laying a damp cloth on her forehead.

Makynna's eyes opened.

"Ry?" She whispered. Rylee nodded. Makynna's grey eyes were clouded and distant, but her hand reached out for Rylee. Rylee took Makynna's hand gently and laid it back down, squeezing it once tightly in reassurance.

"Rest," Austin murmured softly as he took Makynna's pulse, jotting down notes. Glancing up, his piercing green eyes met Rylee's clear blue ones.

"You too. Nico's been worried sick. He's driving us insane." Rylee nodded slightly and glanced back down at her friend. Kayla saw her gaze and stood up.

"I'll walk you to the door," she said softly. Taking Rylee by the arm, she steered her out. When they'd left earshot, Kayla said,

"She's gonna be just fine. Don't worry. I promise I will tell you how she's doing at every meal until she's up again. Austin's already said he won't leave her side. Okay?" Rylee nodded before impulsively throwing her arms around Kayla. Although surprised, Kayla hugged her back.

"Thank you," Rylee murmured. Kayla patted her back gently as she replied,

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

*two years earlier*

Nico, Jason, and Percy wandered along the alleyways of the abandoned city. They had heard reports from satyrs about powerful auras being sensed in the area and they were determined to discover the source and of need be, destroy it. They all froze as they heard a whimper of pain. The boys drew their swords and moved slowly towards the noise. It was coming from a half collapsed barn near the outskirts of the town. As they got closer they could hear murmuring and crying. The boys exchanged a concerned glance. Percy peered in a window and abruptly jerked back as arrow came flying at his head. Jason caught him before he could fall on his butt. Again.

"Who just shot at me?!" Percy shouted angrily.

"Go away," a girls weak voice replied. "I don't want to have to hurt you. I'm not in the mood to kill people."

"We don't want to hurt you," Jason interjected calmly.

"Speak for yourself," Percy snarled, then winced when Nico smacked his head.

"Shut up idiot," Nico growled.

"Just leave us alone," the girl sounded desperate. "Please." Her voice caught on the last word.

Unnoticed by the others, Annabeth had followed them. She moved to the window and began speaking gently to the girl.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you, okay?" She told the girl soothingly. "We just want to help. So can you let us come in without shooting us?"

"No, leave us alone," the girl snapped. "We don't want your -Kynna!"

Everyone heard a stifled groan of pain from inside the barn then a sob of terror and pain. Then a girl appeared at the window. She had long black hair hanging over her shoulder in a braid and clear blue eyes. The girl was wearing a blue tank top with a torn, bloodstained black leather jacket and black leggings. A bow was slung over her shoulder and a quiver at her hip held only two more arrows. Tears glittered in her fierce gaze as she stammered,

"You can't hurt her. Got it?" Annabeth nodded comfortingly as the door swung open. As the girl stepped out into the light, she caught sight of Percy. Instantly, she froze and stared blankly at him. He looked up and his reaction was immediate.

"No! You're not- no!" Looking up at the sky, he yelled, "Is this a joke?! You think it's funny? Well it's not!"

"Percy," the girl whispered. Percy turned his furious gaze upon her.

"Who are you? Is this some trick with the Mist?" She shook her head, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No- I'm real," she choked out. She ran to Percy, who caught her and held her tightly in his arms. Ragged sobs escaped her as she clung to him. Percy caught Annabeth's eye as he hesitantly said,

"Rylee?" The girl, who must be Rylee, nodded. Annabeth's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Beaming, she ran and hugged them both tightly. Jason glanced towards the open door and took a few tentative steps towards it. Upon reaching the door, he glanced inside. Reaching over, he grabbed Nico's arm and hissed,

"We have a problem." Nico stepped over and he too peered in the door. His dark eyes widened before he slowly approached the second girl.

She was lying vulnerable on the ground, eyes delicately closed. A plain soft grey t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts loosely adorned her malnourished figure. She was barefoot, and her feet and ankles were covered in dust. Her black hair was a matted mess, tied in a haphazard bun that was gradually falling out. A streak of dirt ran across her forehead, adding to the look of total exhaustion.

As they approached, her eyes snapped open and her grey gaze landed on them. Immediately, she gripped a knife at her side.

"Who are you?" She breathed warily. Nico held up his hands and instinctively motioned for Jason to stay at the entrance. Taking slow, even steps forward, he approached the girl. Studying her carefully, he saw blood soaking through sloppily wrapped bandages on her left leg. Numerous other wounds were open and unbandaged, and Nico realized the girls must not have enough medical supplies.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly. The girl tried to pull away from him, then gasped and briefly closed her eyes as pain flooded over her. Nico hurriedly rushed towards her to try and help, but the girl screamed and held the knife out before her defensively with a trembling hand. Nico scrambled away as the other girl burst in. Taking in the situation, she ran to the wounded girl and murmured,

"No, Kynna, it's okay. They're gonna help. Look, it's Percy!" The girl (Kynna?) lowered the knife and her gaze rose to look at Rylee.

"Like... Percy?" She asked redundantly. Rylee smiled affectionately.

"Yes. Like, Percy." Rylee gently took the knife out of her friend's hand as she said to the others,

"This is Makynna." Makynna studied each of them carefully. Her eyes met Annabeth's and widened slightly.

"Yours are grey too," she murmured. Annabeth slowly approached her with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, they are. Makynna, we came from somewhere where people like us are safe from the monsters. Do you want to come with us?" Makynna started to nod, then glanced at Rylee.

"Can they help Rylee? The monsters- they- they hurt her back. And her side." Percy knelt beside Rylee, lines appearing in his forehead.

"Rylee, you're hurt?" He questioned. Rylee glanced down and shrugged half-heartedly.

"Not bad," she muttered.

"Yes bad," Makynna scolded.

"We'll take care of her. And you too," Annabeth reassured her. Makynna shook her head.

"No it's ok I'm fine. Looks worse than it is." Percy caught Rylee's eye and she mouthed,

"It's not. It's worse." He helped Rylee to her feet and glanced at Nico and Jason. Jason was already gently lifting Makynna and cradling the petite girl gently in his arms. She gritted her teeth, but a soft groan still escaped her. Jason glanced at Annabeth and said,

"I'll take her. I think Nico's way would be too much for her right now." Annabeth nodded agreement. Percy clung tightly to Rylee obstinately.

"She's staying with me," he said firmly.

"Yes yes we know, Perce," Nico muttered sarcastically.

"Who is she?" Jason asked curiously. Percy gently gazed down at the girl and responded,

"My little sister."


End file.
